


Pre 6x01 hiatus fic

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Family, Season 6 Spoilers, wedding spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot. Olicity gets married during the hiatus but no one else knows





	Pre 6x01 hiatus fic

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 spoilers ahead! Guess news of the impending nuptials was like a cattle prod to the muse. The preference that olicity gets married over hiatus has been swirling in my head for a while. Enjoy!!

Felicity walked quickly back through the living room, crossing to the table and unnecessarily shifting the stack of plates a half centimeter to the right as well as adjusting the large banner that read ‘Happy Birthday!’ before spinning on her heel and muttering under her breath about ice. 

 

Heavy warm hands caught her shoulders halting her mid step and she let out a groan as Oliver’s strong thumbs found just the right spot in her too tense muscles. “You have got to calm down.” he whispered in her ear as she sank back against his chest and allowed herself a full five seconds to just relax. 

 

“But it’s his first birthday--” she sighed, feeling the way Oliver’s hands paused for just a second.

 

William turned thirteen. Not only a milestone, but also his first birthday since his mother had died, since he’d found out Oliver was his father, since his entire world had been turned upside down. 

 

“I just want everything to be perfect. I know he hasn’t made a lot of new friends yet, and he probably thinks a party with a bunch of adults is kinda lame, but I even got Barry to promise he’d drop by wearing his suit, and--”

 

Oliver spun her to face him, catching her chin and tilting it up before she even had a chance to look down, “Hey, it’s a great party and William knows that even if he can’t show it.” 

 

“Are you sure? We could have taken him somewhere, or maybe just you two could have gone to a ballgame. Frak, why didn’t I think of that sooner!” 

 

“Stop. This is great. He’s going to love it.” 

 

He said it with such surety she had no choice but to believe him. It was a daily struggle as to whether they were making the right calls, doing the right thing. All she knew was this was a fresh start for all of them and she and Oliver were determined to make it work. 

 

“Okay, okay. This is why I married you, right? To talk me down off the ledge?” she said low enough that no one else could hear them. 

 

Oliver’s head dipped, his lips brushing the edge of her ear, “Pretty sure that’s the other way around.” 

 

A month after they’d returned from the island she told Oliver she wanted to marry him, she was through waiting. An hour later they were at the courthouse with William in tow. And it wasn’t until they’d signed the certificate that they decided to keep it between the three of them. They’d talked to William, promised him and each other that there would be no more secrets. Even if it was bad, even if it was hard, they’d never keep anything quiet again. Although he didn’t say anything to them they knew William enjoyed being the only one that knew they were married, it was important to him that they’d shared something so big and trusted him. 

 

Felicity wasn’t sure when they’d tell everyone else, she thought maybe Digg suspected but he hadn’t said anything. But for right then this was working for them. 

 

Oliver pressed a kiss into her hair as a timer went off in the kitchen, “I need to go get that,” 

 

“I’ll grab William and then we can literally get this party started.” 

 

She slipped down the hallway towards William’s bedroom, rapping twice on his door, “William, sweetie, everyone’s here.” 

 

Felicity had only just returned to the living room, about to tell Curtis he could start the playlist he’d arranged when the sound of a slamming door made her whirl around to see William stalking down the hall, his eyes locked on her. 

 

“Don’t call me that! Don’t ever call me that! That’s what my mom called me and you’re not my real mom. You’re just my step-mom!” he spat, hurt and anger flowing from him in waves. 

 

Everyone in the room was frozen, first from William’s outburst and then from his words as they sunk in. 

 

Felicity’s heart cracked for the boy in front of her. He’d been through too much, and she thought she and Oliver had been doing everything they could to help him. The almost daily nightmares he’d had when they first returned had subsided. He was adjusting well to his new school, even seeking out Felicity’s help on homework when he needed it. But she’d been so focused on making his party perfect she wondered if she’d missed any signs that something else was wrong. 

 

And when Oliver came up behind her she suddenly jolted as William’s words repeated through her head. He’d outed her. He’d outed them. Unintentionally she knew, but the cat was out of the bag all the same. 

 

It was Thea that stepped forward, “Buddy, Felicity isn’t trying to replace your mom, she isn’t even your step-mom yet, but she’s--” she looked up just then towards Oliver seeking support or help when her face stilled in shock. 

 

Biting her lip Felicity looked behind her to see Oliver looking guilty as hell and not even trying to hide it. 

 

With a deep breath she moved closer to William who was staring hard at a point on the ground, eyes glittering with tears he fought hard to keep away. Slowly she sank to a crouch even though he towered over her from this angle, but she wanted to make sure he saw her. 

 

“William, I’m sorry I called you that. I’ll do my best to remember not to do it again.” she began, but he didn’t blink so she pushed on, “It just slipped out because I care about you. You mean a lot to me. Do you remember the day your dad and I got married and what we told you? No one is trying to replace your mom, or make your forget her, or ignore who she was to you. We’re just doing our best, the three of us, to make this work. And it’s going to be different but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be bad.” The room was completely silent as she paused for a breath that then caught in her throat as William raised his eyes to hers. 

 

“I was mad at myself,” he said almost so silently she didn’t hear him, “I was excited for my party and I didn’t think about my mom all morning and then--” his words choked off as the tears he’d tried to hold back overtook him. 

 

Without a thought she rose to her feet and pulled him in close, holding him tight as his sobs shook them both. He may be turning thirteen and almost as tall as she was but inside he was a broken little boy. 

 

“Don’t ever feel guilty for living your life, I don’t know a lot about being a mom but I know yours would never want your to feel bad. Especially on your birthday, it’s a law. And if it’s not we’ll get your dad to make it one.” she added so only he could hear, some of the anxiety that she was handling this all wrong easing away when William gave a small huff of laughter that reminder her of Oliver. 

 

She held him another minute then slowly pulled back glad that he met her eyes and the fury and hurt that had been there earlier was gone. “Why don’t you go take a few minutes and when you come back we can do cake or presents first, your choice.” 

 

“Thanks, Felicity,” he said quietly, snaking his arms around her for a quick hug before heading back towards his room without looking at anyone else. But she was glad to see Oliver drop in behind him, one hand on his shoulder. 

 

Once they were out of sight it was like a blanket had been lifted off the rest of the room and for the first time Felicity really let herself recognize what had happened. Everyone knew they were married now. Everyone. And she was on her own to deal with it. 

 

Smiling nervously she smoothed out the skirt of her dress and backed up two steps chucking one thumb over her shoulder avoiding eye contact with everyone, “You know, I should really just go check on the food--” 

 

She didn’t even get another step when Thea’s had zipped out and caught her elbow, “Not so fast, Sis.” emphasizing the last word. 

 

Felicity bit her bottom lip, turning wide eyes to the woman who yes, was her sister in law, “Oh. So you guys heard that? “ she tried innocently as Thea just gave her an exasperated look. 

 

Digg stood in the back, arms crossed over his chest with a Cheshire smile and she was certain he had indeed figured them out. 

 

Curtis was shaking his head and looked shellshocked while he opened his wallet and handed Rene multiple twenties, while Dinah merely gave her a wink and raised her glass. 

 

“I told you Mom and Dad were hitched! But you were all like “Oh no! They’d neeeeeever do that without the team.’ Ha! This was easy money.” Rene crowed, “You too, Hoss,” he added with a glance towards Quentin, “Don’t think I forgot.” 

 

Oliver entered just behind Rene and snatched the money from his fingers, “The Star City Food Bank appreciates your generous donation.” he said with just enough of a growl to let him know he was serious, shutting down any protests that left Rene staring after him mouth agape. 

 

When Oliver was back at her side she looked at him with a tiny shrug and a smile. “How’s William?” 

 

“He’ll be okay. You were great.” he assured her, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 

 

“Oh my god! If you don’t start talking I’m going to go find my bow!” Thea threatened, and Felicity smiled as his sister’s outburst only made him kiss her longer. 

 

“I guess they know,” he whispered sotto voice before he pulled back. 

 

“Yeah, I think they figured it out,” she replied in kind, and then watched with a swirl of anticipation and happiness in her stomach as he reached under his shirt and pulled out the chain that held both their wedding rings. 

 

“When did this happen?” Thea demanded, “And why wasn’t I invited?” 

 

Oliver just laughed as he undid the clasp and tipped the two rings into his palm. “I guess it’s been...five months now, right?” 

 

Felicity thought for a second as he gently took her hand and slid the warm band where it was supposed to be. “Five months on Wednesday,” she agreed, taking the larger ring and repeating his action, giving the ring a little twist before she turned to face everyone Oliver’s left hand coming up to rest over her middle as she stood in front of him. 

 

“And you weren’t invited because it wasn’t planned. Felicity asked me and...it just happened. With everything new with William we didn’t want to put him through the media circus of a wedding and...it just--”

 

“Seemed right,” Felicity supplied. “It’s changed nothing and everything,” she said with a shrug. 

 

They were halfway through cake and presents, and an impromptu champagne toast for the not so newlyweds when the front door blew open and a red blur skidded to a stop in front of them. 

 

“Hey guys!” Barry asked with a grin that slowly slid off his face as he took in the room. Then his eyes landed on their hands and he went wide in surprise and delight. 

 

“It’s their five month anniversary!” William supplied, jumping to his feet at the sight of his second favorite superhero. 

 

“Five months?” Barry repeated incredulous, “Fastest man alive and I still manage to miss everything.” 

 

Digg grinned and dropped a hand to his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Barry it took me five days.” 

 

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head to the side, “Five days? Really John?” 

 

Digg just shook his head and gave Oliver a look, “Your boy is an open book, he was moon eyed for a solid week, between that and him checking a hundred times a day to make sure the rings were still there it didn’t take me long to put it together.” 

 

Oliver opened his mouth like he was going to protest then stopped himself with a sigh as she smothered a laugh and shared a wink with William, “He’s right.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
